Senior Skip Day
by breannacarter
Summary: Spanking Story (M/F), warning for drug use & strong language. AU. Kate, with her cute puppy face and ease with telling stories, is lucky enough to get away with almost everything. On senior skip day, however, she finds out that she won't always be so lucky.


_Spanking story, M/F, sorta consensual?_

 _ **Warning** : Drug use, strong language_

 _ **A/N**_ _: This is an AU from Kate's point of view. Neal (22 years old) and Alex (18 years old) are siblings who live with their religious parents. Kate (18 years old) is best friends with Alex._

 _ **Summary**_ _:_ _Kate, with her cute puppy face and ease with telling stories, is lucky enough to get away with almost everything. On senior skip day, however, she finds out that she won't always be so lucky._

x-x-x-x-x

It was 8:20 am on senior skip day and I was waiting in the school parking lot for my best friend Alex. She wasn't actually supposed to be skipping school that day: her super strict, conservative parents would have nothing of it since her grades weren't amazing and she'd missed so much school already. But Alex was the portrait of a punk rebel teenager, which meant she didn't give a shit what her parents or any authority figure said, she was going to do whatever she wanted.

My parents, on the other hand, didn't care that I was skipping school that day (or any other day really). They were hippies, the total opposite of Alex's parents, and they let me get away with pretty much everything. Well, most people let me get away with everything, because, unlike my best friend wore revealing clothes and dyed her hair a new unnatural color every week, I was really good at faking innocence. I was shy and really smart, which really helped people believe the array of lies I spat out easily. And if lying didn't work, I just pulled out an adorable puppy face and within moments I would be let off with a warning. That's why Alex and I made a great pair... she always got us into trouble, and I always managed to weasel us out of it.

I glanced around the parking lot, getting impatient. She was twenty minutes late, and if she didn't hurry up, the fat security guard was going to spot me and ask why I wasn't in class like everyone else.

 _Where are u?_ I texted, checking the time again and drumming my fingers against the steering wheel in boredom.

 _Almost there,_ she answered.

I was about to text something smartass-y back about her lack of punctuality, but I spotted her older brother's ugly old Jeep a couple of blocks away, speeding towards me. Alex was in the passenger's seat putting on mascara and yelling at Neal, who was clearly ignoring her as he jammed to some obscure punk band. He turned the volume down as he neared the parking lot and pulled up behind my car.

"Hey kid," he said to me, waving and smiling.

"Hey Neal," I said back.

"Be careful with this one today," he said, pointing to Alex as she grabbed her backpack out of the back seat. "She's pmsing or something... very moody."

"I wouldn't be moody if you'd hurry the fuck up," she snapped back, slamming the door, rolling her eyes and walking towards me.

Neal just laughed. "See ya... stay out of trouble!"

"Sorry for being so late – it's Neal's fault," Alex said when we had safely left the school parking lot.

"It's fine, I'm sure the guys are used to us being late."

"And my dad was being a dick today. He finally saw my new tattoo." Alex was in a constant fight with her father. He was a fierce Christian who believed that tattoos, piercings and hair dye were things of the devil, and every time Alex came home with a new one, he paddled her until he felt like God would forgive her for her sins. And he didn't wait on it either – if he found the new piercing, tattoo or hairstyle while I was over, he didn't hesitate to bare her bottom in front of me and paddle it red. It was so crazy to me... I don't think my parents even believed in spankings!

Anyway, when she said her dad saw her new tattoo, I knew what that meant – "Ouch, so you got it before school today."

"Yeah, that's part of the reason I was late." She shifted uncomfortably in the seat. "I don't know how I managed to hide it for so long anyway... this might be a new record: three weeks!"

"Score!" I said and gave her a high five.

She turned up the radio and started dancing. "Happy senior skip day!"

We met up with our college friends in the IHOP parking lot where we proceeded to smoke a joint in the car, then stuff our faces with entirely too much food. In the middle of my strawberry-banana pancakes, my friend Matt Keller looked at me. "Remember that stuff you wanted to try?"

That would be cocaine. I'd asked him a couple of weeks ago when my grandma died if he'd let me try it with him. He'd always told me no before, but given the circumstances, he agreed to let me try it this one time. My heart started racing and I nodded. "Yeah? You got some?"

He smiled but didn't answer until later when the two of us sat at the table in his apartment smoking cigarettes, Alex and our other two friends playing video games on the sofa next to us. Keller pulled the baggie of white powder out of his sock. He took out a little of the powder, smoothing it down with his twenty dollar bill then separating it into two separate lines. Then he rolled up the bill and pointed at me. "Promise me that you won't go out buying this on your own after this."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm a big girl, Keller, I can take care of myself."

He glared at me. "I'm serious. I don't want you to get addicted."

"I won't get addicted," I assured and snatched the twenty dollar bill from him.

"You better not..."

He didn't seem convinced but knew I was going to do this anyway, as I'd already warned him if he didn't let me I'd eventually find someone else who would. He just trusted it more if I was with him. Another example of me being able to always get what I want.

I lifted the bill to my nose then inhaled the rubbery substance. I had expected it to burn much more than it really did... and I'd also expected it to be much stronger than it was. But I wasn't complaining. We snorted only a few lines and got into an in-depth conversation about the mafia and potential crimes we could commit, then smoked a joint before it was time to go.

"Here, you can keep the rest, just be super careful with it. And please don't buy any more." He placed the baggy in the palm of my hand and wrapped my fingers around it, giving me a kiss before we parted ways. I forgot to mention that Keller was kind of my boyfriend, too... but we weren't really official yet. Anyway, I put the baggy in my backpack, intending to save it until next time I was with Keller, I'd just hide it in my room somewhere. I didn't have any use for snorting it by myself.

Meanwhile, Alex texted Neal to let him know that I was taking her home from school so she wouldn't need a ride. I usually took her home anyway and stayed a couple of hours until her parents came home – we spent that time smoking pot and writing music for our non-existent band. I was sure her mom knew we were total stoners... every time she came home I emerged from the room with glossy red eyes and a goofy smile, drenched in Alex's mango body spray... but Alex says her mom dismisses the eyes as allergy problems and really thinks I'm a lovely girl (as I said, I tend to have that effect on people).

When we got in, no one was home. As was usual for us, we left our backpacks in the living room, scrambling to Alex's room for a joint. She rolled it up while I started up her computer, searching for funny videos to watch while we were toking. It was just a ritual of ours – we'd do this every day when we got home from school, then go downstairs for some snacks and eat in the living room as we attempted to write music (she played guitar and I the bass). Then we'd go back to her room and repeat until her parents got home or something interrupted us.

This particular day we didn't even get finished with the joint when we were interrupted – by Neal. He swung the door open, brow furrowed and fuming. I'd never seen him in this state before… usually he was the happy-go-lucky charmer.

"What the fuck, don't you know how to knock?" Alex shouted, throwing a pillow at him.

"What the fuck are you doing with cocaine?!" he shouted back, shoving my half baggy in her face.

"What the fuck are you doing going through my stuff?!" She tried to snatch it from him but he was too quick.

"What did I tell you about this shit? That I would beat your ass if I ever found out you were snorting coke..." he walked over to her dresser where the paddle still sat from that morning.

"Whoaa!" I said. "Neal chill take it easy, it's not even hers, it's mine," I said, a nervous quiver making my voice squeak a little.

"Now's not the time to lie for Alex," he answered, heading towards my friend until she answered.

"She's not lying for me you douche, it really is hers, you should check and make sure whose backpack you're snooping through before you go blaming me for everything." She took a puff off her joint then blew the smoke in his face. That pissed him off so much that he grabbed her arm and managed to pop her bottom with the paddle before she smacked him in the face with her pillow.

"So you're taking this shit?" he said, towering over me as I sat in my best friend's beanbag chair.

Alex passed me the joint and I took a hit. "I was just trying it, Neal. Chill out. It's been hard since my grandma died. I was desperate for anything to make me feel better, and I just wanted to see, but I didn't even like it that much... see? I didn't even finish the bag."

Alex snorted and started a new song. "You are so full of shit, Kate," she said. "Beat her ass, Neal. I tried to tell her not to mess with it but she wouldn't listen to me."

"Heyy! You're supposed to be on my side," I said, sticking my tongue out at her and taking another hit before passing her back the joint.

Neal, on the other hand, wasn't taking this as light-hearted as we were. "Don't you realize how dangerous this is, Kate? It's super addictive and expensive and you're too young to fuck up your life with this shit."

"Oh come on, it's not like you've never done it," I said and Alex agreed.

"He has, lots of times."

Neal shot her a dirty look and I piped up, "see? You can't beat my ass for something you've done so much."

"I didn't know better, and you do. I fucked up and had to pay for it later, and I don't want the same thing to happen to you."

"Don't worry, it won't happen, I don't even want anymore. You can have it... flush it in the toilet... Errr, or let me give it back to my friend, I wouldn't want to waste his money... but I won't take anymore. Promise." I gave him my best innocent face to drive the point home. I was so used to it working, I totally didn't expect what came next.

"That won't work on me, Kate." He stepped closer, shaking his head at me. "I know everyone else lets you get away with everything, but I know you a little better than that, and you're as much a little sister to me as Alex is... and I've told you both millions of times that I'd beat your ass if you ever touched this shit. So, come on."

Again, my parents didn't believe in spanking... so I wasn't quite sure what to do. It scared me a bit, but also the weed was probably making this idea of finally not getting away with something a bit appealing. Something about having finally crossed some kind of limit gave me a weird feeling in my tummy that I couldn't explain.

And since I didn't move from my spot on the beanbag chair, Neal grabbed my upper arm and hauled me up, then sat in the straight-backed chair at Alex's desk.

"Come onnnn Neal, I said I'm not going to do it anymore." I started letting a few tears fall and kept giving him pathetic looks.

"You really think I don't know what you're doing? I'm the one who invented that game. You're not getting out of this punishment."

"Pleaseeeee I've never even been spanked before."

"Well, that explains a lot."

"Heyy!" I said, offended, but immediately forgot about it because he started to unbutton my jeans. I'd forgotten that this was part of the paddling process in Alex's household. "No no no... don't do that! Pleaseeee!" I started crying more, trying everything possible to get out of this one. Tears were always the last resort but so far had worked on everyone, including the vice principal who excused Alex and me for smoking in the parking lot because I started crying about her cutting herself (she ended up having to see the school psychologist about it but it was better than getting suspended!).

"You're getting a paddling, Kate. Stop crying, I haven't even given you anything to cry about yet." He jerked my pants and panties down to my knees and I thought I was going to die of embarrassment! I'd been half-naked in front of my sorta boyfriend, but that's it!

"Neal! Stoppppp!" Tears were steadily flowing, and he pulled me over his knee, locking my feet down with his right leg.

"You know better than to take cocaine, don't you Kate?" he asked, leaning down and turning my chin so that I had to face him.

"Yes..." I muttered pathetically.

"You've had friends die from this shit, and you've known people who are in jail right now because of their addiction, you don't live in a bubble away from this stuff, it's affected your life personally. And you should be ashamed of yourself for trying to get out of this paddling. You know you deserve it."

He let go of my chin. "But it's because I'm sorry and I know I won't do it again," I whined, squirming. This wasn't a very comfortable position, and that weird feeling in my stomach was getting stronger.

I felt a cool breeze on my bottom as Neal spoke: "You certainly won't after I get through with you."

The paddle was small enough that he could use it while I was over his knee, big enough to cover both of my butt cheeks and reasonably thick. But I'd never imagined it to hurt as much as it did. Mostly because I'd seen Alex go over her father's knee more than once, and even though her bottom would be bright red, she almost always managed to get through her spankings (that I'd seen) without shedding a tear. I'd also doubted that Neal could spank as hard as their father, but by the second swat, I was squirming and trying to get off of his lap.

"Okay okay okay! I get it, Neal!" I cried.

"Not yet," he answered, grabbing my wrist as I reached back and pinning it to the small of my back. He popped the paddle down harder on my bottom, right in the middle, then another swat right afterward. He started spanking harder, faster, holding me firmly in place as I squirmed and writhed trying to free myself from his strong grip.

"Are you starting to understand that you shouldn't snort cocaine?" he asked, walloping me on the sit spots.

"Owwwww! Yes, Neal!" I squealed.

"Look at me," he said.

I turned around, sniffling, giving him the most pathetic, tear-stained face I was able.

"No, you haven't learned your lesson, you're still just trying to get out of trouble."

"Noooooo," I howled when he began spanking me hard and fast again. He had been right, though – my ass burned, but I hadn't quite felt punished yet, I'd thought if I gave him a sad enough face, he'd let me go. And boy was I wrong... I think making that face was probably the worst idea I could've had.

Because now he was spanking harder, keeping a tighter grip on me, and hitting my sit spots and thighs much more than I liked!

"Owwww please please Neal!" I pleaded. It was ridiculous how much I was pleading with him... I was such a bad sport about this.

"Please what?" he asked, taking a break to grab my ponytail and pull my hair slightly so that I was lifting my head up to look at him.

"Please no more," I begged.

He set the paddle on my back then picked up the baggy of cocaine, showing it to me. "If I ever find out that you're touching this shit again, I swear to god, this paddling your getting right now will feel like nothing compared to what I'll give you. Do you understand me?"

He looked so serious, more serious than I'd ever seen him, his icy blue eyes glaring at me. I gulped, sniffling again before saying, "yes Neal."

He dropped the bag of coke on the floor in front of me, let go of my hair and started paddling me again, a few harder swats right in the middle of my bottom to get me crying, this time for real.

"I'm really sorryyyyy!" I howled. My bottom felt like it was on fire, and by this time I was sobbing, unsure of how my best friend managed to take so many spankings and not be such a baby about it like I was.

"God dude, I think she gets the point," Alex interrupted.

"You think so?" Neal said almost mockingly. He pulled my hair again to look into my eyes. I could barely even look at him though... I was crying too hard and felt too bad and he was still giving me that disappointed look.

"Yeah, you've been beating her ass for hours now."

"I should beat yours for letting her snort coke," he said to her, letting go of my hair and setting the paddle down on the floor.

"Hey, it's not my fault!"

I knew he probably legit wanted to spank her, too, but at the moment he was too distracted with me because I was a sobbing mess. I was all snotty with puffy red eyes and my bottom ached so much I was trying to rub the sting out. He helped me off his lap and pulled me in for a hug I didn't really want until I was sitting on his lap with my face buried into his chest.

"I'm sorry Neal," I bawled.

He stroked my hair trying to calm me down, but it didn't help much. By this time I was thinking about my friend that actually had died from mixing coke with a lot of other shit, and how much I missed her. And I was thinking about my grandma, too. I hadn't really had a real cry since she'd died, hadn't been ready to grieve it, as I was super close to her. But now I was just letting everything out, and for some reason, it was nice to have the snuggle with my surrogate family while I was at it.

I managed to regain my composure a few minutes later when Alex passed me a new joint that she'd been rolling. "Thanks," I croaked. I eased myself off of Neal's lap, realizing that my pants were still down and hurriedly pulled them up. I plopped down on the bed next to Alex and lit up, inhaling a few times then passing it to Neal.

"Hey, you know I only did it because I care about you, right?" he said.

"Yeah, I know. No worries." And for some weird reason, I hoped that it wouldn't be the last time he did it.


End file.
